Bey Blade VForce
by Anne Guerrard
Summary: Um novo campeonato se inicia, agora no Brasil, será que nossos amigos conseguirão vencer mais esse desafio?


14 de setembro de 2021-7h da manhã- em algum lugar no norte da Sibéria  
  
- Ah, estou atrasada, estou atrasada!!! Lylitt acorda ás 7h, e vai correndo trocar de roupa, depois arruma o material e vai descer para tomar café, e por sorte sua mãe tava acordada, e com certeza ia leva-la de carro, então ela foi tomar o leite, tomou-o as pressas, e logo foi para sala esperar sua mãe terminara de achar algo na bolsa, então a mãe vem até ela e começa a pentear os seus lindos cabelos cabelo dourados. - Filha, vá colocar o casaco se não vai morrer de frio! Lylitt mora no norte da Sibéria, por isso ela é acostumada com o frio, para falar a verdade, lá é tão frio que mais de -10°C é considerado quente, então eles estavam acostumados a usar casacos hiper grossos, mas não Lylitt, esta amava o frio e fazia questão de andar com só uma camiseta e uma calça dins, o que deixava sua mãe louca, mais por algum motivo, ela não sofria com o frio, por algum motivo, ela não sentia frio, e por algum motivo, seu corpo não esfriava. - Á mãe, eu sou resistente ao frio!!! - Ai meu Deus, essa menina me deixa louca!! Entra no carro logo menina! Se não vai chegar atrasada! Então Lylitt vai correndo para a garagem da casa, entra no carro, e fica esperando a mãe entrar. Então a mãe entra no carro e fecha a porta, então abre a porta da garagem e tira o carro de lá, e depois fecha a porta. As duas então vão para o colégio de Lyllit, e no caminho ficam ouvindo música. - Uhu! Essa música é muito legal!!!  
- Filha, isso não é música, isso é um.....um.....um- olhando para o lado e não vendo ninguém, e então olhando para os lados- filha....filha..........FILHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
No mesmo horário, no mesmo dia- em algum lugar da França  
  
- Marie, acorde!!!!!!!! - Ah, Olivier, para com isso, deixa eu dormir mais um pouco!!!! Marie sempre fora dorminhoca, e sempre dera muito trabalho ao seu irmão gêmeo, Olivier, que sempre fora o responsável da casa, enquanto ela era a desorganizada. Então, devido a insistência de seu irmão, a jovem de cabelos verdes finalmente acordou, e os dois foram juntos para o colégio, eles foram a pé, por isso deu para eles ficarem conversando. Marie é uma garota muito bonita, tem lindos cabelos verdes, e olhos da mesma cor, é igual ao seu irmão, e em BeyBlade, chega a ser melhor que ele, mas não se preocupa muito com campeonatos, ela só joga mesmo para se divertir, e para provar pro seu irmão que tem alguma coisa em que ela é melhor que ele. Marie, durante o campeonato europeu, torcia pros Blade Reykers, e riu muito quando os Magestic perderam. Os dois estavam conversando exatamente sobre isso, e Olivier estava desafiando-a a entrar no campeonato SulAmericano de Bey Blade que ia ter esse ano, dizendo que os melhores times do mundo estariam jogando lá, dentre eles os Demolichons Boys, os All Stars, os Whrith Tigger, os Blade Reykers, os Psicks, os Littes Blades, que são uma equipe que nunca competiu mas que os Blade Reykers dizem que são osso duro, e uma equipe chamada Estrela da Morte, do Brasil, e ainda outra equipe brasileira que ele ainda não sabia o nome. Ela sempre negava, dizia que não usaria seu talento num campeonato. Ele ficava puto, mas mesmo assim tentava fazer com que ela mudasse de idéia, mas ele nunca conseguia, então ela disse entusiasmada, com um ar sarcástico na boca. - Eu só vou com vcs se vc me der um beijo na boca. - O que???? Mas eu sou seu irmão e.......- Olhou assustado para onde a garota estava, mas não viu nada, nem ninguém- Mana?????/ MANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
No mesmo horário, no mesmo dia- em algum lugar do Rio de Janeiro  
  
- Pai!!! Vamos logo!!!!!! - Filha, pra que tanta pressa??? Hoje c não tem aula, esqueceu??? É conselho de classe! A menina ficou puta da vida. Como ele poderia esquecer um dia tão importante quanto esse??? Era o dia em que o Kai, dos Blade Reykers, iria chegar ao Brasil, então ela tinha implorado ao pai, a dois meses, desde que soubera da vinda deles, e que quem primeiro ia chegar seria o Kai, então ficou com uma cara de "Eu sou o Kai", e o pai entendeu.  
- Ah, sim, é aquele garoto dos Blade Reykers!! Ta legal, vamos!  
Ela se surpreendeu, ele se aprontara e menos de 10 minutos, então eles foram para o carro e foram para o aeroporto, demoraram uns 20 minutos para chegarem lá, então quando chegaram, a menina, Noriê(que nunca entendera o pq desse nome), foi correndo para o portão de desembarque, e ficou exatamente aonde ele sairia.  
Depois de um tempo começou a lotar, e quando o Kai chegou já estava lotado, por incrível que pareça, ele não fez o que fazia normalmente, ele, ao chegar até ela, pediu para que o acompanhassem, e afastou o resto, então ela o acompanhou, um tanto corada, e ele a levou onde não tinha ninguém.  
- Vc se chama Norie, não????  
- Sim, é esse meu nome, mas, como vc sabe??  
- Isso não vem ao caso! Vc conhece Nathalia, não??  
- Mas ou menos, ela era minha tia, mas eu nunca a conheci, ela sumiu a muito tempo.  
- Sim, eu sei! Sua tia foi seqüestrada pela Biovolt Corporation!  
- Não, não pode ser!  
- Pois essa é a..................- então ele viu que a menina sumira- NORIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
No mesmo horário, no mesmo dia- Rússia- Moscou- Abadia.  
  
Nathalia acordara, estava muito assustada, não sabia exatamente onde estava, e nem quanto tempo passara dormindo, então ela começou a explorar a abadia, o que demorou muito tempo. Então ela achou uma sala, que a levou a um corredor que a levou a outra sala.  
Nathalia tem 16 anos, é alegre, tem lindos cabelos castanhos e olhos cinzas, ela ama anime, então ela fica inventando hipóteses de anime para saber o que aconteceu com ela, e ficou procurando saber onde estava. A cada minuto que se passava ela sentia que estava mais perto de desvendar esse mistério, até que de repente, ela viu o que ela temia.  
Um grupo de 4 jovens num grupo de cápsulas. Ela ficou paralisada, então e la descobriu o que faziam ali, provavelmente eles transformavam essas jovens em cyborgs prontos para obedecer qualquer ordem que eles derem, então não era nada do que ela imaginava, ela estava na Organização do Fantasma Negro, e provavelmente, se ela já não tivesse sido transformada em cyborg, ela seria a próxima.  
Mas como ela estava enganada, ela não estava em Cyborg 009, e sim em Bey Blade, na abadia da Biovolt, então ela acabaria por descobrir isso, quando um homem de cabelos roxos entra na sala, om um sorriso malévolo, diz. - Então vc acordou, e eu já posso lhe dar as boas vidas a Biovolt Corporation! - Boris???? Gildeon?????  
  
1h depois- em algum lugar de Tóquio  
  
Um jovem de 15 anos acorda assustado  
  
Próximos episódios  
  
Rilary e mais três meninas do mundo todo são seqüestradas. Tayson vai para o Brasil se encontrar com os amigos, eles reveen os Demolishons Boys. O que acontecerá a nossos amigos?? Tudo isso você descobrirá no próximo capítulo de Bey Blade VForce: A Volta do Demolishons Boys. 


End file.
